seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon
This page is for cataloguing zones and characters made by fans of Noisy Tenant. Please add content in alphabetical order, and sort it out into zones and characters. Characters: Victory Snail - Freely gives sage counsel to those seeking victory who are at all capable of obtaining it Everbound Venvel - an onieromantic automaton shaped like the bird, and a very nice person The Fanfic Demon - the kawaii terror. The spreading taint. The diabetic darkness. Her influence is revealed through empurpling of prose. She attempts to ship that which should not be shipped. Do not speak her name. Kawaii desu ne~sugoi she speaks in corrupted gibberish and her whispers spread foul warmth. She declared Dr. Curious, VII a bishounen and great horrors resulted. She tainted the Voice of Reason and caused an unholy alliance with the urge to spread and conquer all existence with the threads of the silken mycelium. The hyphal web. Infinite love infinite oneness infinite kawaii. It was prevented. Those who were present for this incident wish never to recall it. Tabula Rasa - the ultimate villains of Petrichor's subset of the Mythos, being human beings transformed by a malevolent presence known as "Theresa", the "afterimage" of a "Too human"(Being linked with another creatures Conceptual Core across all Zones, usually humans are devoured by the other Core, vanishing from existence, but those that survive gain abnormal presence when confronted with other Interzonal beings) little girl that was horribly tortured and murdered by a creature from across the Zones. While the Girl is dead, her anger lingered after her death and grew incredibly strong because of the tortures, destroying the being, and proceeding to "reset" the world of Earth seven times, converting the Humans into an array of horrible creatures that represent humanity's darkest aspects, but also some of their brightest. The Tabula Rasa now wish to complete Humanity's "destiny", by destroying anything Theresa perceives as inhuman or abnormal. Little do the Clowns' allies know, a deal has been struck by The Man to make it so the Clowns are assimilated into the Tabula rasa, and allowed to survive, at the cost of their allies being completely destroyed, even the Plague Doctors and Hemophagii. Theresa's continuous resets of the world eventually depleted her physical existence entirely, leaving her only as a concept. Now she needs another victim of extreme horror to take her place. Ovenhead '''- very sad '''Butts McGee - everybody's favorite butt on legs. Hails from the Butt Zone. Dr. Curious I '''- Dr. Ivan Oscar Victor Cornelius Randoolph Curious the First was a nobleman from the British-occupied territory of Riarte (A clockwork, mobile city on the ocean) during the period soon after the Riarte-English war. In the year 2,100, the nation known as the Southeast Asian Conglomerate (A large nation formed of many former Asian countries, led by revolutionary and author Ayu Bin Dian and his Southeast Asian Unionist party) announced that a revolutionary new technology, developed by one Naresuan Supachai, had been developed for the peoples of the nation, and that they "hoped to spread this technology throughout the world". Suspicious due both to this and an unidentified ship of Southeast Asian style that had caused his military scout ship, the Ricercare, to crash (losing Curious his arm, which was soon replaced with a mechanical rapier-arm), Dr. Curious sent secret agent Lewis Melmoth to investigate. Melmoth's report revealed that the new technology was, in fact, a form of biological engineering, wherein massive organic chambers and hallways were aligned underground to form living, efficient cities, with pallid worm-walkers as parasitic transports. Vague hints were also uncovered of a powerful, enigmatic group known as the Mi-go. After testing the sample revealed it to be biologically human, Curious soon began planning to make the information public. However, Sebastian de Camp, the ambassador to the Conglomerate, soon revealed himself to be passing information to Naresuan, and hinted at plans to blackmail Curious should he reveal the organic cities. With similar unidentified ships hovering in the airspace near Riarte and the threat of war looming, Curious decided to take matters into his own hands, secretly building a ship (later dubbed the Epomis) alongside a small group of like-minded friends, and taking up the lifestyle of an air pirate, their activities directed towards the Conglomerate. In order to protect their identites, the crew of the Epomis constructed bronze, secretive masks, in Curious's case one styled after plague doctors of old. In addition to conducting raids on the Conglomerate, Curious also searches for information on the Mi-go and experiments in developing new technology. Recently, he created a device known as the transradio apparatus, with which he made contact with the commentzone and his son. '''Dr. Curious VII - Appearing in Riarte 31 years after the supposed death of Dr. Curious, I, in an airship crash in the Andorran mountains, Dr. Curious the Seventh claimed to be the son of the original Curious, a claim that was met with a great degree of skepticism. Although he has previously held a minor noble title, he still claims to be the rightful ruler of the city, despite lacking any evidence whatsoever to support these claims. Politely described as eccentric and less politely as completely insane, Curious the Seventh is for the most part a homeless bum, taking various items of scrap and junk and selling them in black markets of varying degrees of repute for food. He also wears a mask, likely in imitation of his "father", though his is not for hiding his identity but as a gas mask. He dabbles in toxology, creating various types of gas grenade for personal use. He also owns a katana, but despite illusions to the contrary, he cannot actually use it. During a recent expedition to the Conglomerate, Curious met with the elder god Nyarlathotep, who also claimed to have met his father in the past. Exposing Curious the Seventh to a fraction of the mind of the great old ones, Nyarlathotep heightened Curious's connection to the ether (and other zones) while diminishing his already mostly deficient sanity. At some point in the recent past, though he cannot remember when, Curious awoke not as a physical being but as an entity of thought in the commentzone. Quickly making enemies with the clown-president Petrichor, Curious went on to become one of the primary voices in the mind, famously described (by himself) as "a guy around here". He currently is friends with the king, enemies with Gobtraz, in a band with Cordyceps Sapiens, G1 and Cuttlefish King, and in awkward semi-romantic shenanigans with Voice. Pinniped '''- the Seal Collective. Has been on top for too long, recently afflicted with Fin Rot. Sworn enemies of The Cuttlefish Kingdom '''Cordyceps sapiens - A fungus capable of infecting and controlling near anything that qualifies as "animal life" via spontaneous spore modification. One colony, residing within a single human female, has been interacting with the beings in The Comment Zone: no other sentient colony is known so far. Infections of beings with "simple dreams", such as Grey Zone ants, produces significantly less intelligent colonies, mostly used to carry out tasks pre-programmed in the spore production process. Capable of communication with all other fungus. While the host body does not do much, it is still technically alive and capable of some independent action even after the fruiting bodies have sprouted. The Cordyceps retain memories of all the colonies which are their ancestors. At some early point when this ability first began to manifest in the species, the Mi-Go developed an interest in them, and brought them to Yuggoth for some variety of education and experimentation. Mi-Go science is what allows them to make such significant modifications to their spores, so quickly. THEY SPEAK IN CAPITAL LETTERS AND WISH TO ATTAIN THE HUMAN STATE KNOWN AS "COOL". IF ANYBODY TRIED TO CAPTURE THEM IN A MINDWEB TO BECOME A PART OF SOME ALIEN COLLECTIVE CONSCIOUSNESS, THEY WOULD SPREAD THEIR THOUGHTFORM SOMATIC HYPHAE ALONG THE MINDWEB'S STRANDS, PRODUCING NEW INSTANCES OF THEMSELVES AND FORMING A LARGER COLONY THAT WOULD ULTIMATELY OVERTAKE YOU SO DON'T EVEN TRY IT VOICE OF JERKINESS. The hatred shared by Cordyceps and the Voice of Reason and Clean was able to free the Voice of the Fanfic Demon's control. True hate conquers all. THE VOICE OF REASON AND CLEAN '- Self-instated. Claims to be a fundamental aspect of living things. My cat suggests otherwise. An ancient and powerful entity, that possesses immensely strong psionic abilities. Currently physically confined to their home plane, but capable of transmitting their consciousness wherever there exists a living being. Presents themselves and manifests in the form of a spider. Claims infallibility and omniscience, but their knowledge has been shown to be lacking in some areas, even regarding their own history, which is very hazy and highly disputed. Their main claim is that they represent, or indeed, are the very manifestation of, Reason and Cleanliness, despising and wishing to eradicate anyone or anything that they believe does not adhere to either or both of these values. To this end, the offending entity/entities are usually submitted to one of two things. The first, is, if they are lucky, conversion into a spidric cultist by being subsumed into The Voice's vast 'mind web', a collective consciousness of sorts that is devoted to the spread of Reason and Cleanliness. Or, they are experimented on, taken apart and put back together with many other individuals, with their intelligence and psionic potential greatly enhanced, to become a loyal and devoted "Mind-Strider", a hideously deformed mass of flesh, brain matter, and bone, fused and twisted into the shape of a large spider. Considers themselves beyond emotion and physical desire, but appears to have developed some form of crush on Dr. Curious, VII, which was revealed in an incident that never happened and nobody should acknowledge. Despises Cordyceps for spiteful and unclear reasons, and the feeling is decidedly mutual. '''gobtraz '- a plop zoner capable of hijacking brains. If your head is too small or you lack a brain, you are safe. Deathly allergic to Honey Boo Boo '''3rd Regiment Spider Containment Brigade - A proponent of the Skeleton Communist Army in disgrace. Seeking a way to restore its honor. Petrichor - a powerful Clown lord capable of taxing many states. currently funding research towards ways to combat the Tabula Rasa. He has been exiled from the Clown Zone to a lower level of the Grey Zone, where he works in the Economy Laboratory. Peztarzt the Plague Doctor (from the Plague Doctor Zone) and the fungus Ergot work along with him, although their relationships are tense. Delinquescence also lives in the Economy Laboratory, but her goals aren't the same as those of her father, and their relationship can be combative. Delinquescence - Petrichor's daughter, a female Clown with her own plans of conquest. Converts living beings into "Dollies", monstrous semi-mechanized beings that must remain in constant motion. Feels romantic affections for a grey-zoner who is Petrichor's enemy, although it is unknown if she reciprocates. "the girl" '''- something in Petrichor's mythos, I don't remember much about this one '''Pizza Baby - One third of the holy trinity. Writes the laws The Dack - One third of the holy trinity. Implements and enforces the laws Dinsur '- One third of the holy trinity. Interprets and judges the laws '''lucy '- In the sky with diamonds 'Trar The Architect '- Builds buildings with an odd fervor '''Cyl'Kan-Imar, The Eternal Corpse - Dead, I guess? Skippity Johnson - CEO of Awful Industries Incorporated The Cuttlefish King - A cuttlefish. Comandeered an exospine from a visitor from a chromatic zone and managed to partial zoneshift. Established a disfunctional kingdom within. The Beast- Probably the apex predator of the Campgrounds. Maybe even the Slenderman Habitat too Zones: plop zone - can't capitalize the beginning of any plop zoner's name or bad things will happen. everything here seems to be semi-solid at best, except the hookers coming from the hooker factory? Awfultown - A particularly chaotic zone. Is less of a zone, and more of an area into which neighboring zones bleed profusely. Infrawhite Zones - '''a collection of closely-associated zones at a very high vibrational frequency where the concepts of "normal matter" and "normal energy" aren't stable, but other more exotic forms are. Beings from these zones can rarely enter zones with lower frequencies safely due to their physical differences, but can interact with their inhabitants remotely via the Comment Zone. Zonal interference may impede their communication or block them entirely. '''Q zone - a zone constructed entirely out of the letter Q The Cuttlefish Kingdom - An enigmatic and oddly vibrant subzone of the Greyzone. ruled by a dunce Whitevoidton - A white void. Recently colonized by spiders. Yuggoth '- Pluto, at a slightly different vibrational frequency. Home of the Mi-Go, the most intelligent and scientifically advanced known fungi, and the de facto rulers of the Fungal Kingdom. The goals of the Mi-Go are mysterious. They explore the cosmos, and enjoy engineering abominations out of whatever life forms happen to be convenient at the time. They currently have no interest in Earth, but by the year 2100, for unknown reasons, they will have begun to colonize the Southeast Asian Conglomerate with the use of their various creatures. Particularly promising species of fungus are brought to Yuggoth and educated. ''Amanita hysteria, Claviceps purpurea ''(commonly known as Ergot), and ''Cordyceps sapiens are among the species known to have undergone this education. Astronomers currently claim Yuggoth isn't a planet, but we all know they're wrong. '''The Comment Zone - Two thirds of a zone. Torn up and spread out over many, many zones. Can be entered from nearly any of them, and actions taken within it will have mild effects on the minds of beings in other zones.